


Kissing Boys

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [167]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Gen, Homophobia, John Winchester skeptical, Pre series, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam kissing a boy, and things spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> John is not a good person. He's homophobic and he threatens Sam. Sam is bi. This is preseries.

Sam crosses his arms–still dreadfully skinny, but he never notices that more than when he stands chest to chest with his Dad–over his chest. “I don’t see what the problem is,” he says with as much calm as he can muster. But even he, even with all John’s teachings, isn’t a big enough lier to pretend he is anywhere near calm.

Things have just gone _badly_  lately. Sam thinks he’s entitled to a little frustration. First, Dean walks in on him kissing Brian McPierson, who was smoking hot and brilliant but undeniably scared away by his admittedly already strange date’s glowering older brother. Then Dean _told_  John, because he can’t keep their big mouth shut when John is concerned. And now this.

“Sam,” John says, voice low and hard, “this is not something we can have. Unacceptable.”

“Didn’t take you for such a bigoted old bastard,” Sam says mulishly.

“Don’t talk to Dad like–” Dean begins, but they both ignore him.

“Unacceptable for a soldier,” John continues. “You cannot be out in the field if we can’t trust you to keep your eyes on the prize.”

Well. Sam doesn’t want to be out in the field anyways, but he’s pushed that argument about a thousand times now and gotten next to nowhere. Worse than nowhere, honestly. John doesn’t trust him one bit because of it. It’s probably what has Dean reporting on Sam’ every move, including who he kisses.

Still. He’ll say it just one more time. “Then take me out of the field.” It’s bullshit, it’s all bullshit, like a guy who likes guys can’t fight just as well as anyone else, but if it gets him out of the family lifestyle…

It’s too much to hope for. “Not a chance,” John says dismissively. “We need you. This family works as a unit. And it’s goddamn selfish of you, Sam, to want your…your lust over saving lives.”

 _Dean’s_  allowed to have both. Sam doesn’t bring it up. He doubts that will go over well, even if it’s true. Hell, he doubts his Dad has been a monk for the last thirteen years. They’re allowed both. As long as it’s with women, Sam’s sure he might be too.

“It doesn’t matter anyways,” Sam says brusquely. “I mean, it’s you two. Unless you think _bisexual_  actually means _super into fucking family_ …which it doesn’t, by the way, just so you know…then it’s not an issue. I practically never see anyone besides you two.”

“You’re clearly seeing plenty of other people,” John says, the jibe towards Brian clear. “Maybe that’s the issue.”

“Gonna pull me out of school?” Sam challenges. “Have CPS on your ass?”

“Not if we register you for homeschooling,” John says, eery calm settling into his voice. “It’s an option, I’ve considered it before.”

Sam can physically feel the blood drain from his face. Homeschool. Which means no school. No future, no chances. And no one besides John and Dean and the occasional odd hunter ever again. “DAd, no, I–”

“You will clean up your act,” John cuts across Sam ruthlessly. “Show your job the proper respect it deserves. You’re a soldier, Sam. Start acting like it.”

All Sam can do is nod dumbly.


End file.
